Drunk Love
by InsanityAlikar6
Summary: Hey everybody! This is a story that my friend created and she wanted me to post this onto Fanfiction. net and so I am doing that Now. This is a Johnlock. Trigger warning: Use of alcohol. Please do not hate. If you do like this, please review. Thanks for reading! -InsanityAlikar (I suck at writing summaries T-T)


-John's POV-

He left sober and came home drunk. I knew he could hold his liquor better than anyone else, but whatever he had done must have been really bad.

"Jawn!" My unatrually drunk flatmate called, stumbling throught the front door.

"What?" I said, not looking away from my blog. My flatmate almost tripped 4 times, walking over to me. Sherlock rested his chin on the top of my head.

"What'er doohing?" He slurred.

"I'm blogging." I answered back. His weight was going to make me fall sideways, making him fall with me. I got up to make Sherlock some tea. Sherlock walked in front of me, taking off his coat and scarf, dropping them on the ground. I wasn't paying attention and tripped over his belongings. My taller-than-me flatmate caught me bridal style and held me close.

"Sherlock! Put me down!" I yelled. I started to kick my legs and hitting him softly.

"Put. Me. Down." I demanded again. Sherlock looked down at me with sad eyes. He whimpered a little and teared up. We both fell on the floor. Sitting crissed-crossed, Sherlock held me closer than before. My face was burried in his color bone, his face in my shoulder, crying.

"I had a nightmare, Jawn. You were gone. It scared me so much, I couldn't go back to sleep. That note I wrote was a lie, I didn't get milk or nicotine patches. I'm sorry." I felt sorry for him. He had been through alot and has been sleeping alot less. When he does sleep, he gets nightmares about me. I died in a few, captured in others, but in most of them, we had never met. I couldn't help but pet his dark, curly hair and hug him.

"Don't worry, Sherlock. I'm here and I won't ever leave you." I felt Sherlock's head move off my shoulder and his grip loosen. I looked up at Sherlock to hee if he was still crying, but suddenly, Sherlock kissed me. It was hard to remember exactally what happened before, but I remember when Sherlock kissed me. I expected his lips to be chapped, but they were quite soft. When he pulled back, I looked at him, blushing like mad.

"You shhould make shlum tea." He smiled and slurred. He helped me off the ground.

"Go lay down on the couch for awhile." I said, knowing that he would get a headache soon. Sherlock bent down on his knees so his head was at the same level as my mid-chest. To me, Sherlock was in an unusual cuddly mood.

"No tea?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Do you want to sleep?" I felt him tremble after saying that. My heart started to ache with sadness.

"Maybe you should lie down." He trembled less after I said that. He nodded his head 5 minutes later. I bent my head a little and kissed the top of his head.

"Come on then, Sherlock." I helped him up and walked him to my bed. I helped Sherlock lie down and put the covers over him.

"Jawwwnn.." He mumbled. I looked him to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Sherlock?" I asked him with a soft tone.

"Lay nest to me pleease." Again, he looked at me with those sad eyes. I couldn't say no or look away. He looks so adorable when hes drunk.

"Fine, I suppose." I finally said. Sherlock smiled and scooted over a little bit. After I got into the bed and got comfortable, Sherlock hooked onto me and never let go. We both fell asleep after a while. When Sherlock awoke, his hangover took his toll.

"What exactally did you drink last night?" I asked, yawning and stretching my arms from being asleep.

"Two of everything." Sherlock sighed, wishing one of everything was enough.

"Jawnn...Can you come here?" Sherlock asked me.

"I suppose..." I said, scooting closer to him. Sherlock grabbed me by my jumper and kissed me.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He smirked. I blushed again.

"No, but I love you anyway." I smiled. I kissed him. I'm glad that I wasn't the one supried this time.

The end!

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
